


The Colour

by ForeverAndAlways



Series: Alternate Universe Phan [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate au where you see in black and white until you meet your soulmate. Phil feels alone and Dan feels unloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments or kudos :) thank yuoo for reading and I hope you enjoy^.^

When I met him, color had flooded into my vision. I had heard about it all my life from people who had experienced it but I had never dreamed it would be this amazing and well... Colorful. It was beautiful to see all the things that I had picked out in their vivid detail. Lime greens, electric blue, blood red, hot pink and so many more.

When I asked him if he saw it too he didn't know what I was talking about. From that moment on I knew he was my soulmate, but I wasn't his.

It had been hard on me knowing that my one and only wasn't _my_ one and only.

That's why I tried to go out. I tried to avoid him. I never could. He was a fever I couldn't sweat out. He was the one constant that could never change.  
He would be the death of me.  
...  
I needed another job. I had to leave before it was too late for me. But in order to leave, I needed enough money to pay for a flat. I came to this conclusion as I was walking around the shopping center.

I was happy about this yet at the same time dreading everything about it. I didn't want to leave him but it had to be done.

Suddenly, all the colors started to mute. They all faded beyond distinction. I didnt know what was happening. It was the worst experience I had ever gone through. It all went from vivid reds and blues and pinks to all black and white.

At that moment I got a call.

 _"Mr. Daniel Howell?"_ Someone questioned.

"Yes?"I wondered who it was.

 _"This is the a &e in the northern London area. We are calling because you are Philip Lester's emergency contact. Do you know who Philip Lester is?"_ Suddenly it dawned on me that I was losing color because Phil was losing life.

"Um yeah... What's going on?" I demanded.

_"I'm going to have to ask you to please come to the hospital and answer some questions for us."_

"Of course. I'll be there soon" I hung up and immediately got a cab.  
...  
When I got there they had to confirm with ID that it was really me. After that they grilled me on allergies, past illnesses, and all the information they needed.

"Can I see him now?" I asked.

"Of course Mr. Howell. Right this way." The nurse led me to one of the many sterile white rooms.

I walked In to see Phil gaping at me.

"What happened Phil? They wouldn't tell me _anything_ " I questioned.

"I was sick and tired of waiting for color so I walked out into the street hoping a car would hit me. One did." He answered.

"Why aren't you hurt more?"

"Barely hit me. Just a few broken bones" he mumbled suddenly looking down.

"What's wrong Phil?" I spoke.

"I can see the color now, Dan."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go for reading :) please tell me what you think in the comments ^.^please leave kudos :p


End file.
